Silver Secrets
by Mayhem Jade
Summary: Max is lock up in the school. What happens when Fang leaves her and suddenly he pops up in the school wearing a lab coat?..


I hope you guys like this. Honestly I think I did a pretty good job on this.

INCASE OF FURTHER CONFUSION!!:

Jade will not be in the story as much. The beginning will tie in soon. Jade is important only for the BEGINNING! She and Jane are very very close, ____ and Jade are twins. Find out who hmmm? ;D

"**Jade?" A high pitch voice had called.**

"**Uh," I stuttered, "23.623." I looked down at my paper.**

"**Very well." My teacher had complimented darkly. She's always hated me. People had thought I flipped her off, which, mind you, was wrong. It didn't make it better when I was KNOWN for flipping the bird. I got bitched at by my reading teacher, scowled at by my English teacher, and had a detention in the end. Mind you, I was ready to KILL them. I sighed. No fun at this school.**

"**So, what's up Jadey girl?" Rob had asked moving into the seat in front of me slyly. I cracked a small, ignorant, smile. "I need some food!" He laughed.**

"**I agree." I stated dreamily. **

"**Robert! Get to your seat!" Ms. Garza had commanded harshly.**

"**Joy kill." Robby had muttered switching back to his original seat. Leona, and peach tan girl who originally sat in front of me, passed me a note with a cloudy haze that covered her eyes. I shrugged grabbing the folded piece of scribbled on paper. I unfolded the paper in my lap reading it carefully, making sure not to miss a word.**

_**We know who you are. You're the winged freak from those stories on the news. We'll get you Jade. You are who you are. No looking back now is there?**_

**I looked at Leona. She smiled at me then turned back around. I shot out of my seat running to the door. Ms. Garza started yelling but I was already out the door jumping into the sky. I let out my wings feeling the musky air swish threw my sweaty feathers. I shot up to the sky, high above the school. As I hovered over the school I thought about what I'd wish I'd done. That one day when I was at the School. When they took Jane. I should have fought harder then ever. I will see them again. And now I am stronger. I WILL get her back. And if she's dead. I'll kill them till none of them stand. **

**Kids started running out of each classroom. My friends of less then a year, ran out of their class. Their eyes were wide and they gaped at the un-natural horror of my wings. They ran out ahead of kids, pushing and shoving. The looked up and jumped into the sky pulling out wings of their own. Hollow's were a deep, dark chocolate brown as Leo's were a olive like color. "So…" Hollow began as they got to me, "When were you going to tell us this secret?"**

"**When were you going to tell me yours?" I joked. "I'm sorry I had lied to you. I don't even speak right English. I speak Latin." I told them letting my accent spill over. "All I can tell you right now is that I am an assassin set out to kill two experiments. But, I escaped," I complied. "go to 113****th**** in Olive." I directed them, "I'll meet you there. Go!" I commanded as they set off North. As soon as they were out of human sight I headed South, leaving my friends, home, and new life to rot in hell.**

"**Where are you going?" A sad familiar voice called. I came to an urgent stop, turning around I face sad, crystallized eyes. Leo flew closer to me. **

"**Leo…" I warned as I stuck both arms out as if you say 'stop'. As if not afraid of me he came closer lacing his fingers in mine, yanking me forward he pressed his lips to mine. I tried to pull away but he had a vise-like grip. I lifted my foot getting a good grip on my dagger. "I'm so, so sorry Leo." I murmured before shoving the blade into his muscle thigh. He dropped in the air almost like dead weight. "Experiment 267 is now exterminated…" I said, my voice wavered as I did so. Trying to for get it, I flew away east towards Arkansas. **

**I landed in Oklahoma City. I had been flying for 14 hours with only a few stops. Being in the sky was so much better! I looked down looking for a town to stop at and eat for my, "eight people sized stomach". As I landed at a town just outside a forest, I noticed a girl walking towards me. **

"**Jade," she said with a curled smile, " It's been awhile." butterflies caught in my stomach.**

"**Your an ass Maxe, really. What did I do to deserve this honorable visit?" I smiled.**

"**I'm not here to fight Jade." she said all to seriously.**

**I glared at her, menacingly stepping towards her. "Then what Max?!"**

"**I'm here to help." She said.**

**All I could do was laugh. "What in GOD'S name do you think I need ****your**** help?" I growled getting closer to her. "Your afraid of me. I already know. It's in your eyes. Your heart rate is higher and beads or sweats are rolling down your back. I hate your kind. Your brother KILLED Jane. As far as I know she's alive and your torturing her! He MADE me an assassin! He made me blood thirsty! I **_**love**_** slitting peoples throats. I'd LOVE to see YOUR blood spill over the ground, feeding the earth." I pulled out my dagger from my boot. The steel glittered in the sun. It's leather warm against my rough, callused, hands. I barely touched her throat with the blade but still blood oozed out. My vision blurred as my eyes became blood shot. "What if I killed you right now? What if I slit your throat?" She swallowed her spit but it cut her deeper in return. She flinched in pain with only made me smile. "Those people you called mother and father, those are the people who made me a freak. They CREATED me. Do you know any ****normal, human**** girl the was CREATED?!" I pressed harder on the blade before backing away. **

"**Show no sympathy." I said before jumping into the air and leaving her.**

* * *

**Jane (POV):**

_**Seeing her for the first time since I was taken away was crazy. I mean really? I loved my sister, I really did. I loved at Jade. Her face smiling when she saw me. She realized my powers had manifested faster. My power was mentally. I could visit dreams, have out-of-body experiences, read minds, so on so forth. It was crazy cool. I wiped the small tear that rolled down her face. In her golden eyes all I could see and feel was anger, hatred, and sadness. **_

"_**I'm going to kill them for what they did." She vowed silently. "I'll get you out of this hell hole. I'll take you somewhere safe. I'll make those ass holes pay for what they did. For what they did to you and to me. I will love to see their blood splat on the floor in a red, thick mess.: She kept shaking as she said this. Her hands clenched in to fists till her knuckles turned white.**_

_**I put my hand on her cheek. "I'm still alive though!" I soothed holding her in a tight embrace. "I will help you kill them I promise you that. My power are better. We have to do this together!" I smiled sadly. "I love you Jade. You should always know that. I will see you soon I promise. Two days at the least. They are running tests on me." I looked at her eyes and regretting saying that.**_

_**She took a deep breath before saying "I love you too. Behave Jane." she said as she gave me a quick squeeze before everything went black.**_

* * *

**After visiting Jade I wanted to get out of here more then ever. She looked pained and monster like. She was hot tempered and her gold eyes now had red specks in them from all the blood thirst. Her pale skin was now dirty and scarred, barely hidden by her ripped clothes. But she is not close to the school just yet. So at least she was safe.**

**As for me. I was in a room with a pad lock door. Every now and then people would come to give me food or water. The room didn't have a security camera because they saw me as no threat. I roomed with a girl that was mine and Jade's age. She was sixteen and looked around twenty. She had milk chocolate eyes and long blonde hair that was usually in a high ponytail. She had straight teeth and her name Maximum. She was Avian. She had wings like Jade and looked exactly like her. As I already knew they were twins. They knew each other too. Jade just never told me. Max's flock had abandoned her. Her soul mate… he was a different story that will have to be saved for a different time.**

* * *

**Maximum (POV):**

**I ran as fast as I could across the field dodging every blow that a flyboy would try to throw at me. Once I reached the end of the field I closed my eyes conjuring up every emotion I could in my body and focusing it all on my fire hound. My heart rate grew higher and the warm heat flew threw my veins. A second later I heard howling next to me. I opened my eyes and scratched Mystic's ears. "Hey trooper." I half smiled. "Let's get some butt." I said and we ran towards the hundreds of flyboys that awaited me. Many flyboys fell in the first five minutes. Less then half were left. Then sadly in 8 minutes all flyboys were gone. Mystic sat besides me and we watched satin's helpers (the scientists) walk in threw the doors. There in front of me stood the meanest of all the scientists at the school or the institute combined. He was reckless and could care less what happened to anyone but himself. His name is Dr. Leander.**

"**Your used your element." He scowled as if I was going to be rewarded if I didn't. He brought out the clicker. The clicker that made me want to swear like no other could. He flipped the switch that made me jump. It sent me to the floor gasping for air and clawing at my neck. Some how some way that little turd had gotten a way to stop my oxygen flow. My body tingled everywhere and black spots danced in my vision.**

**When I woke up I was in my room that a shared with Jane. I woke from a nightmare I've had so many times before.**

"**God I thought you were dead!" Jane sighed in relief. "You were having your dream again." she said silently. "I was in your mind. It was scary. I was worried sick for you until your mind called to me. I don't understand why you have that dream." I said even quieter.**

"**Jane, it's fine but can you please check me over and see if I'm fine?" I questioned.**

"**Of course!" Jane replied hurrying towards me. "Lay flat on your back and just relax." She ordered politely. So sadly I did. About five minutes later she sighed. "Your fine but your body is still a little shook up. You might feel a little nauseated but that should be it." She said.**"**Okay that's good I guess." I sigh. Memories of Fang passed threw my head. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, total, and Iggy. I miss them. I really do.**

_**-Flashback! Woohoo! Oh no what the fuck did fang do?!-**_

_**We were headed towards Paris and had stopped in Florida. Angel and Nudge wanted to go to Disney World. We are went of course. After a few rides we saw The Red Head Wonder herself. She'd asked Fang what we were doing and where. She batted her lashes, twisted her hips, and twirled her hair and got her way before I got to interrupt. I spoke colorfully in my head, (With my mind block of course). She asked Fang to leave with her. To go away and just have fun for a while. We all said no. We were heading to Paris soon and needed to stay together. But Fang left us. He just left. Not looking back. Angel was never the same. She cried every night, Nudge never talked, Iggy was didn't make jokes or bombs, neither did Gazzy. Then Finally I went to get something from the store and got capture. I didn't put much of a fight up sadly. I should have. I always wonder where he Is. And what the crap was in his rock fill head at the time he left. He ripped my heart in half and now I'm here. Sucks, but not lonely.**_

**Life sucked as an Avian. But everyone was different. For instance, Jane was make wolf, but she just has the tail and speed. I hear a small **_**click**_** which meant someone was coming in. But who I saw wasn't exactly who I had expected. Or what I wanted exactly. It shocked me mostly. What I wanted really was to crawl in a hole and die. Who had come in… who had come is was a shock. Relief of the living but not relief of happiness. Who had came in was… Fang…**

Mr. Cliff Hanger likes it here. He feels unwelcome though. Make him feel more unwelcome by putting review saying you want more. Then he will go away :]


End file.
